Penny Ling
Oh there’s a monster around here, all right. And you know who I think it is? Dr. Viktor! Penny Ling - Littlest Pet Shop - Meet the Wolfman Penny Ling is one of the main characters of the Littlest Pet Shop series. She is a panda with a gift for rhythmic ribbon dancing. Out of all of the characters of the main cast, she is shown to be the most sensitive in nature. Penny is voiced by Jocelyn Loewen, while Laura Hastings provides her singing voice. Personality Penny is generally kindhearted. She is gentle, soft-spoken, and very sweet. She tries to be helpful, but her help sometimes causes unwanted results. She is very sensitive and her feelings can be easily hurt, as shown in Penny For Your Laughs, when Pepper teased her and made hurtful jokes about her (which resulted in Penny bursting into tears). Penny's talent lies in gymnastics geared activities, but she is particularly fond of ribbon dancing. She is usually very graceful but can be a bit clumsy, sometimes as a result of others messing her up. While Penny is sensitive and harmless most of the time, she is also shown to have a temper. In the event that she is angered, she reveals an unstoppable rage. In Mean Isn't Your Color, Penny held a grudge over a clothing design that she believed that Blythe intended for her to wear and scared the other pets with her attitude. On multiple occasions, she is also shown to possess a great deal of physical strength. In Mean Isn't Your Color, she tore a chair apart when she was angry, and nearly crushed Russell and Sunil when she hugged them in Topped With Buttercream. She also hoisted the rest of the pets in the dumbwaiter in The Treasure of Henrietta Thwombly (although she wasn't able to for very long). Surprisingly, Penny has shown a narcissistic streak and will make comments reguarding her cuteness. She also fantasizes about everyone adoring her in Mean Isn't Your Color. Development and design Penny Ling was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.[1] One of her original illustrations shows Penny was originally black with a light blush on her cheeks and had no visible fingers. The bonus "A Look Behind The Pet Shop Doors" featurette from the DVD "Little Pets, Big Adventures" revealed that, prior to January 2012, she was named "Lolly".[2] She is a panda with purple-blue colored markings and very pale purple eyes with gray tint. The inside coloring of her ears are pale-lilac. She, like Pepper, does not wear any accessories. Other Outfits *A spy costume with a black beanie and black turtleneck. *During Blythe's fashion show, Penny wore a green dress vaguely resembling a kimono. Underneath the main layer was a pale, mint green layer. While lining it was soft yellow material with a single flower in the center, matching the one worn on her small hat. *An orange version of the above. *A black hair bow and a necklace. *A yellow, green, and orange Scottish outfit with brown belt and simple jewelry. Has a light blue paint on one side of her face. *When imitating Star Trek, Penny is dressed as Mr. Spock. She doesn't retain his trademark emotionless personality though. *A white top with blue and green colorful skirt and pink half layer-skirt on top. Around her waist was a red cloth, and she wore a black cap with flower on it. *During The Sweet Shop Song, Penny wore the same glittery dress, white gloves, and blue neck piece as the other girls. She was given a lilac colored wig with single white streak, wearing it up in a curly beehive with a big cherry decoration in it to match her cherry earrings. *In another she wore a big pair of glasses, a collar piece, and a small bow on her right ear. *In her fantasy she wore a long, flowing pink dress with white boa and a rose decoration on her right ear. *Frosting and candy markings consisting of white on the tops of her ears with curly brown designs, purple above her ears, her mouth and below the eyes bright orange, green bead work around her waist, and random dabs of lilac and green frosting. *In Humanarian she also wears a nurse outfit with orange makeup and a purple puffy 80's style afro wig, a la Shana from Jem and the Holograms. *A light pink dress with simple lining and a pink beaded crown. *An Indian outfit with a layer of gold flowers in the middle and gold lining on the outside of it, making the other two sides pink, and a beaded headband with light and dark pink beads in a pattern and a huge gold bead in the middle. *A barber shop cortet member. *Dark pink toga-like dress with lighter pink sash. *A brown, human size tuxedo. *A clown nose with blue cowboy hat and pink gem tiara. *A pale pink dress with white designs and a feathery boa. Worn with a pearl necklace, gem tiara, and white gloves. *A showgirl-like head piece that is gold with dark pink feathery attachements and white markings. Worn with a gold necklace with single dark pink bead. *A colorful clown costume consisting of a green and yellow top with an orange collar, red pants worn with a blue cloth belt, brown cowboy boots, and a blue cowboy hat. She also has red cheeks, a clown nose, and a bright purple star over her right eye. Quotes *''"It's Pandamonium!"'' *''"Oh there’s a monster around here, all right. And you know who I think it is?" '' *''"Enough already. Who are all these people?"'' *''"Ni-Hao!"'' *''"What about Blythe?"'' *''"Uh. Told you so."'' *''"(Sighs) Family!"'' *''"Nice to have you back, Russell."'' *''"Now that's a really big pet!"'' *''"Okay Pets, Let's get busy!"'' *''"Am I really Cyrano? I thought he was the one with the nose issue."'' *''"Miiiinka, your cherry is crooked...."'' *"Wow! So much like me. You guys really are... family!" *"Ooh! I've heard about this. They say there's a mysterious pet out there who goes around spreading love. Like some kind of pet cupid!" Trivia *In "Bad Hair Day," Penny is shown to have a very big appetite. She managed to eat an entire basket/plate of fruits within a few seconds. In Dumb Dumbwaiter, she finished an entire bowl of popcorn. *In Frenemies, Penny is shown to be the seventh pet to join the Pet Shop crew. *She is almost always addressed by her full name. *Her name sounds like it could have been inspired by the title of the Beatles song, Penny Lane. Gallery Super Niceness.png|Super Niceness Penny-Lingasaurus.png 640px-Penny Ling party clothes.png A-pretty-panda-penny-ling-34611773-1000-562.png 136289820642.gif 136535072485.gif 136535061585.gif 136535037518.gif Penny Ling through out the show.jpg Penny Ling and Buttercream Sunday.jpg LSP - Group Sad Eyes 2.png LSP - Group Sad Eyes 1.png Super Pets.png Digby and Penny Ling.png Madame Pom met Penny Ling and Vinnie Terrio.png LPS101 Still8 ToonZone Exclusive1-300x168.jpg Image.jpg Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png Penny Ling and Buttercream Sundae.png 0 (10).jpg Tumblr inline milctaj8fw1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr inline mt3hkmuSjO1rlrv59.gif Tumblr inline mxxgtsrLto1qmnuzd.jpg Tumblr inline mxxgs7EO4g1qmnuzd.jpg Tumblr inline mu6chuq5cp1rda1m6.gif Tumblr inline mt3hmfpwGV1rlrv59.gif Tumblr mf2y8auh4O1s09ni7o1 1280.png Tumblr mig2ygRx5o1qc2rsbo1 500 zps890049c8.gif Tumblr mgqci3Sq171s09ni7o1 1280.png Tumblr miyt7wg9YE1qmo3obo2 500.gif Tumblr mkx7ace6bZ1qmo3obo4 400.gif Tumblr mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1 500.jpg Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mppeqy5RvF1spfy7ro1 400.gif Tumblr mlujroWn441s7yjwoo1 500.png Tumblr mikttfU9re1ru642no2 1280.png Penny Ling showing Jun Ling and Ling Jun her tummy.jpg 1517659_603341576381595_457593992_n-500x298.png images (13).jpg images (15).jpg y-7-Y_VYCdzuI.480x360.jpg ZoePenny.png Pout.png Uh.....png maxresdefault (1).jpg maxresdefault (8).jpg LPS_006_05-570x420.jpg Tumblr_mldcl2qjNd1s008vgo1_500.png Tumblr mm4fdb4QUw1qmo3obo1 500.jpg Lps-episode41 4428.png Lps-episode7 5022.png A09DW0.gif 500px-Penny ling vector by victoriathekitty-d5ssgqw.png Tumblr mm4fdb4QUw1qmo3obo1 500.jpg Penny ling by pinkiepieparties-d6fl5gl.png Russell and Penny Ling dancing.jpg Review A Day at the Museum.jpg Out fot a walk 2.jpg Out-for-a-walk.png Littlest-Pet-Shop-Season-3-Episode-1-Sleeper.jpg Chase away the winter blues.jpg 1280x720-ElQ.jpg 1280x720-AyU.jpg 640px-2x25 - the expo factor part 1.png 526x297-v70.jpg 500px-Russell9.png LPS 006 11-570x420.jpg Tumblr n7he2msxU61s50afko1 500.jpg Lps-image4-102-570x420.jpg LPS 006 09-570x420.jpg Penny cute smile.jpg 1000px-Penny Ling angry.png 1280x720-yHs.jpg Wolf-i-fied.jpeg 558837 170751813079908 1366498605 n.jpg latest (5).jpg|Were-Panda! Werepets2.jpg Latest.jpg Tumblr inline n8iyc1wPcQ1rq26nn.png Dino-pets.png A Day at the Museum Dino Pets.png X240-y3e.jpg PennyLingWithGoldenCone.png 13552472109205.png A-pretty-panda-penny-ling-34611765-637-348.png images (5).jpg Littlest-Pet-Shop-Season-3-Episode-4-Secret-Cupet.jpg lps_penny_ling_the_panda.jpg lps-episode5_9650.png maxresdefault (10).jpg maxresdefault (11).jpg maxresdefault (12).jpg penny ling bee.png penny-hugs.png Heart of parkness 00136.jpg 1280x720-WiW.jpg penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-33537978-313-313.png tumblr_inline_mm15deBRKt1qz4rgp.png Shakeshakeshake2.gif tumblr_n0pm3wRuPr1rwj7l1o1_400.png Tumblr_mga2h1KHFm1s008vgo2_400.png WeberWithFedora.png stinky-tofu.png Tumblr ngw7v7s5zN1tbhbhmo1 500.png Superheroes.png Sunil's Screams.jpg Sunil super shrinking ability that summons dogs.jpg Penny Ling and Mushroom.jpg Penny Ling meets Mushroom.jpg Mitzi giving girls scent.png Mitzi and the girls.png Tumblr_mhzc37c5j31s008vgo9_400.png A Single Paw Sonic Agitator Ray.jpg aiiingusespuppydog_by_mariahellenbrony1-d7f3mw7.png cute_penny_is_cute_by_yoshachu-d78oas8.png Does anything sound like Penny Ling.jpg Musical of the Penny Ling relatives.jpg Not cute.gif Panda-fashion-penny-ling-36993377-1024-580.jpg pennussell_hugging_by_sapphette-d7qp21p.jpg Penny Ling - Ramon is up to no good.jpg Penny Ling amp Friends_zpsjmemsno7.jpg Penny Ling gets a surprise from Vennie Terrio.jpg Penny Ling you are never too cute!!!.jpg Penny Ling's questions about her family.jpg penny_by_butterflypinky12345-d71x9n9.png Penny_get_furious.png penny_ling_and_scout_kery_vector_by_aeonteiichi-d92t85n.png Penny_Ling_fall.jpg penny-and-tess-hug.png penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-33538153-250-275.gif Ramon is up to no good.jpg tumblr_inline_n27lwoxFm71rlrv59.gif Tumblr_mga2h1KHFm1s008vgo1_400.png tumblr_mldb9vxhlm1s008vgo2_1280.png tumblr_mldb9vxhlm1s008vgo7_500.png tumblr_n8qol6xawy1t44yjfo1_1280.jpg 1280x720-rjq.jpg 1280x720-dbi.jpg Penny ling in a big diaper by dev catscratch-d9agqod.jpeg Latest (1).jpg 335px-Littlest Pet Shop - -Wolfified- Music Video.jpg 335px-Mr. Conductor Visits The Littlest Pet Shop Episode 4 Gailbreak!.jpg Lps curious pets vector by varg45-dbbjtbo.png Penny Ling angry from s4e10.jpg Penny ling training with Scarletta red.jpg Penny_Ling_gets_the_idea.png Scarletta_and_Penny_Ling_growling.png Scarletta_asks_Penny_Ling_about_her_voice.png Scarletta_frustrated.png Scarletta_meeting_the_pets.png Scarletta_saying_perfect.png Scarletta_tells_Penny_Ling_where_to_meet.png Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Panda Bears Category:Protagonist Category:Day Campers Category:Main characters